Talk:SkullGreymon
DWDS Do we want to include level in that write-up? 00:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. Boss characters don't have levels, right? Lanate (talk) 04:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I meant Dawn-Dusk. 07:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably a good idea. How about "Ultimate level Attacker-class Dark species Digimon"? Lanate (talk) 07:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. Arg, we'll have to add this to the draft of game coverage formats--on that note, HerculesKabuterimon has what I consider ideal coverage for Digimon World 1, unless we already decided on a different format. 18:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Attack Section Should I add the attacks finally depicted in Digimon Digital Card Battle? Both Curse Breath and Ground Zero Kai were shown there and that's been rather reliable before. See Imperialdramon for an example. CyberXIII (talk) 00:07, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Do they have official descriptions in-game? If not, could you post your proposals here first? 00:57, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::From what I understand, the attacks don't have official translations, just animations that are consistent with the rest of the franchise. See here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJjYlft7aZM CyberXIII (talk) 01:51, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Partners What is wrong with saying he was a partner to Yuu Amano as Yuu was still part of Twilight at the time? I get it that it's a stretch to call him partner for Nene. Jdogno7 (talk) 23:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Cursed Breath In regards to Cursed Breath I agree with the editer, the context of the dubbed line is talking about how SkullGreymon's breath smells bad and it matches the previous localisation of Cursed Breath from Digimon World Championship. I think it should be considered they were referring to the different attack in this instance than the one in the Japanese analyser.Marcusbwfc (talk) 09:46, February 20, 2020 (UTC) :So, in that case we'd need to review the DDC skits and make decisions based on the other attack descriptions used. I know during my perusal I saw that Gomamon also has a situation where the English attacks are likely intended to be separate from the Japanese attacks. 13:51, February 20, 2020 (UTC) ::So having a quick look, a bunch weren't included in the page for species. In regards to Gomamon, they just say "platoon fishes" without stating what the attack does. So I would just count that as Marching Fishing since platoon's march. Not sure why "sharp sider" has been stated as "sharp edge", though, I would've counted that as a new attack. frigimon also had an extra attack, but the name "snowball" matched previous game localisations for "snowball fight". kabuterimon's is... a little unusual. it includes "mega blaster", alongside the usual localisation of "electro shocker", meaning fusion considered them to be separate attacks without even stating what they do. based on the context, I would choose "mega blaster" to be a different attack based on electro shocker being the usual localisation (also they included ES for megakabuterimon in an earlier episode). palmon has "stinking attack", whilst whilst it doesnt match a japanese attack, does match the previous localistaion of "Stinky Smell". agunimons includes pyro punch and pyro darts, but has them against different attacks than theyre usually dubbed as. in this instance i think they just used the two attacks the anime frontier character was known for and didnt care where they linked up up. cherberusmon once had "maddog fire" for "hell fire", however fusion has it on his other attack so that was prob an error lmao (interesting they used it though since it matches previous localisation). ...goassmon... has the attacks the wrong way round, with Kilo Flame/Head Strike vs Head Strike/Kilo Flame (now this is just a massive fail). also this made me realise the dub brought up the fact whamon is an ultimate level digimon when fusion doesn't use levels. (should we include this as a continuity error on the relevant episode page?) anyway ive noticed there are multiple instances where they got the attacks the wrong way round.Marcusbwfc (talk) 07:08, February 21, 2020 (UTC)